Treat Him Better
by AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke just broke up. Itachi goes over to mend Naruto's heart, to treat him better. Song Fic, Modern AU, MxM (Yaoi), Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

I have had this story in my notebook for a while now. I thought about making a full story but wasn't sure how to go about it. So I made it into a Oneshot. Maybe a two-shot? But, I love ItaNaru. And I want to see more of it.

Posted on AO3, Fanfiction .net, and Wattpad

 **Warnings/Tags:** Mild Sasuke Bashing, Mild Sakura Bashing, Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Mentions of Breakup, a bit of Sadness (post-breakup sadness). Swearing, cheating, kinda slow build up, Cheesy, Songfic, Tooth rotting fluff, Oneshot, musically talented Naruto, Smart Naruto, implied male childbearing

 **Pairings:** Past SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto), SasukexSakura, ItaNaru (ItachixNaruto)

 **Rating:** T

 **Ages:** Naruto; 22. Itachi; 25.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I also do not know too much about instruments. I am going off info from I know and some that I have researched. I have only played guitar and some flute.

 **Original Song: Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes**

 **Inspired by: www. youtube watch?v=_yhf_PvRGIE (Links don't work on FF, so just search it :D)**

 **Covered By:** **Alejandro Manzano (** **Boyce Avenue)**

 **Treat Him Better**

* * *

Naruto sat on the couch, his eyes tinged red, cheeks damp from crying; gently strumming the guitar that was laying across his lap. He smiled lightly, the guitar's melody soothing his pain. He and Sasuke had broken up, or more like, Sasuke had decided to cheat on him, with Sakura. Naruto leaned his head back against the couch, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

" _Sasuke...S-Sakur-"_

" _Naruto! This isn't how we wanted to tell you we-"_

Naruto eyes snapped open, he had run out before the two could explain. Some part of him had known and he didn't need an explanation, but the reality of it had hurt. While it had hurt, Naruto was glad that they were not together anymore. For a while now, he felt distant with Sasuke, his feelings for the raven no longer felt like they did when they started dating two years ago. Honestly, pushing past the pain, Naruto actually feels happy for the both of them. Sakura has been pining over Sasuke since elementary school, but after graduating high school, she had matured so much that it had taken both, Sasuke and him, by surprise. Since then, Sakura had appeared more into their lives, no longer a screaming (well most of the time) fangirl. More into Sasuke's life was more like it, but, as Naruto had realized, he didn't have feelings for Sasuke anymore.

To Naruto, Sasuke started out as his rival, they competed in everything and later rather than sooner, they became best friends and onto lovers. Though for Naruto, Sasuke was family. He wasn't a lover, in the beginning, it did feel like that, but Sasuke started as his best friend and that feeling never changed and now to think about it, Sasuke most likely felt the same. They love each other, no doubt, but now Naruto knows they are just best friends and for Naruto,

"I'm happy just being friends." He smiled as he whispered his confession, he felt a weight being lifted as he realized, he was content. Given some time to heal and Naruto knew he would be okay.

He stared down at the guitar in his hand, the object bringing a smile to his face again. It always managed to do that. The beautiful instrument was his mother's, the proof of it being the engraved calligraphy that spelled out: _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._ He strummed the strings again, it was handcrafted, there is a beautiful inlay on the neck, a design of a vine with three flowers on it, one red, another blue, and a larger flower than the other two that was gold. From what Jairya had told him, the red and blue flower was supposed to symbolize his parents, and the large gold one? That was him. Jariya also told him that, the guitar was a gift from his father to his mother when they had just gotten married and were expecting their first child. His mother loved to sing and play instruments and his father loved to listen. That's why on the back of the guitar, it just doesn't say his mother name;

" _For the only loves in my life."_

 _From Minato_

Naruto wished he would find someone to love like his parents did. From what he could tell, even without properly knowing them, he knew that his parents would have done anything for each other. His godparents had mentioned that Minato would buy and get anything for Kushina if she had asked. Naruto laughed as he looked around the living room he was currently seated in, this house - or _mansion,_ he should call it that was built from the ground up by his mom and dad, left all to him. He left a lot to him actually. This estate and soon the multibillion-dollar company; Rasengan.

Naruto sighed and looked around the empty house, while he was thankful for all the blessings his family left him, being alone in this house was intimidating. A reason why he always had people over, to combat the emptiness he felt, even when he gets annoying and invasive, he loves when Jairya comes to stay when he is in town. He enjoys knowing he isn't (always) alone.

 _Beep Beep_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the security alarm notifying him someone entered the estate. Naruto wasn't too worried, he had given the code to his group of friends and family, as a sign to say they were always welcomed. He stood up from the couch and gently laid the guitar on the couch as he walked down the hallway, softly humming a tune as he approached the front door. Stopping in the foyer, he wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door. His brows furrowed in surprise at the visitor.

"Itachi?" Said man, took off the sunglasses and smiled softly at the blonde, his gaze calculating though, taking in Naruto's appearance, noticing the red eyes. Itachi was dressed down (from his usual suit and tie), wearing a black v-neck and some dark blue jeans, paired with the necklace he never took off.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto opened the door wider, inviting Itachi in, whom gladly walked in. Naruto guided Itachi into the living room, which also connected to a kitchen. Naruto gestured to the couch before asking, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, tea would be perfect." He watched as Naruto went through the archway into the kitchen before settling on the couch. He heard the clinking of glasses and the stove for a few minutes before the blonde came into the room again with a tray with the teapot, sugar, and the cups. Naruto placed it on the coffee table and poured the tea, handing Itachi one of the cups.

Once they were seated comfortably on the couch with some of the tea warming their bodies. Naruto decided to ask, "Not to be rude or anything, Itachi, but why the visit?"

Naruto watched as the raven put the cup on the tray before the striking black eyes, which were the eyes Naruto would secretly always get lost in. The elder brother of Sasuke was always a man Naruto admired. He and Sasuke were similar but so very different. Naruto shivered slightly as the raven's deep voice broke the silence.

"I wanted to see you. I heard about what happened with my foolish little brother," Itachi brought his hand to Naruto's knee, "he doesn't deserve you."

Naruto smiled but hid it slightly behind his teacup as Itachi continued to speak. "How are you?"

The blonde cleared his throat and put down the teacup, "Believe it or not, I'm okay. Yes it hurt, he could have told me before all this happened, but trust me," He put his hand over Itachi's that was still on his knee, "I'm good. To be honest, I'm happy for them."

Itachi eyes widened a bit before chuckling. Naruto eyebrows rose, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are amazing, Naruto. I have watched you grow up and even if you are at your lowest point, you always think of others. You want everyone to be happy first before yourself. I can't help respect and admire you." Itachi grabs Naruto's hand, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of the others hand.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. _Admire him?_ For a majority of his life, he knew the Uchiha family even before they all (and himself) found out he was the heir of the Namikaze company. Also, in this time span, he knew Itachi. He had always admired the raven. During adolescence he didn't see too much of the firstborn, he was always doing something, whether it was school work, or learning about the Uchiha business even at his young age- a _prodigy,_ they called him. Though during the times he did see him, Itachi was always there, kind to him, even Sasuke had said before;

" _It's not often when I see Itachi smile like that. It's always with you. When he smiles for you, it's genuine, you can see it in his eyes."_

Naruto, during his middle school years, had realized he might have had a crush on the elder. He always ignored it and never admitted it. Especially when they aged and he starting dating Sasuke, those thoughts and feelings were always pushed aside; but he was always happy to see Itachi. The raven always seemed to take care of him like no one else did. Naruto will always be grateful for that.

"Um..well, that is just who I am. I want you all to be happy."

Itachi shook his head, "My brother didn't deserve you. He doesn't understand the gem he just lost."

Naruto blushed deeply. He couldn't believe Itachi just said that. He heard Itachi chuckle and felt a hand on his cheek, stroking softly. "You are beautiful Naruto, a shining and precious gem."

Naruto stuttered as he tried to speak, embarrassed by Itachi's words. He instinctively reached behind him for his mother's guitar, seeking comfort. Itachi couldn't help but smile at Naruto's blush. It was cute. Though Itachi's eyes shifted when Naruto grabbed the guitar.

"Do you play?" Itachi asked, gesturing towards the instrument. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I play quite a few instruments actually, not just guitar."

Itachi's curiosity was peaked. "Why is it I never heard you play?"

Naruto plucked the strings, a beautiful melody echoing around the house. "Hmm..well, I had picked up music in high school, after learning about me being an heir, being a Namikaze more specifically. I learned I had quite the talent for music, or least that is what Baa-chan says. At first, I wanted to learn and practice before I showed anyone. By the time Sasuke and I had gotten together, he wasn't the biggest fan of it and well I guess most of the time I just like to play for myself."

Itachi nodded, understanding, "Sasuke was the never interested into music as much as I was. Father had put us in piano lessons when were younger, Sasuke detested it. I rather enjoyed it. I still play now, when I have the time to."

Naruto perked up at that, "Would you like to see something?"

The raven nodded without hesitation as Naruto grabbed his hand and led him off the couch and up the stairs the guitar being held in his other hand. As they were ascending the staircase, Itachi had to ask. "Naruto? Why are you happy for Sasuke and Sakura?"

Naruto paused, about halfway up and turned to look at the other, "I guess, what I feel for Sasuke is just as a friend, for Sakura, she always wanted a person who could take care of her, not that she can't herself. Someone who she can have a family with. Sasuke saw the way Sakura had changed, matured, and I could see Sasuke welcomed the change yet was also proud of what Sakura had become. And I knew they would have been good together. Could create a family together. I just didn't expect to happen like this."

Itachi tightened his hold on Naruto's hand, "Besides, I still have my chance to be with someone and create my own family."

Naruto unwound their hands and placed his hand on his stomach, gently rubbing. Itachi was slightly puzzled by the gesture before understanding, "You're a bearer?"

The blonde nodded and took Itachi's hand again, "Come. I'll tell you more later, I want to show you something."

Itachi pushed his questions to the side, for now, all the explanation could wait. Naruto continued to pull him through hallways until they arrived at a door that a silver music note attached to the front of it. "My dad made sure when building the house that my mother would have a place for all her instruments." Naruto opened the door and pulled Itachi inside.

Itachi was amazed, the room was large with ceiling-high windows that brought in natural light, Itachi could see a door leading out to a balcony. Other than that, the room was filled with every instrument he could think of. Guitars; acoustic and bass, Saxophone, flute, he saw some drums set up in the corner. He walks further into the room and sees violin, cello, french horn, hell, there were even a marimba and a tambourine placed on top of that instrument. Though Itachi was mainly focused on the beautiful grand piano that was placed near the windows, he slowly walked towards it. When he got closer he stroked the gold _Yamaha._

"It's awesome, isn't it? My goal is to be able to play every instrument in this room." Itachi turned to Naruto who was watching him from the center of the room. He had placed his mother's guitar down on stand by the door.

"It's beautiful. And if your mother is any indication, I think you will succeed in that goal. What is over there?" Itachi gestured to another door that was in the corner.

"Oh, yeah, through that door is a recording studio. Set up with everything you need. My mom loved creating music, she supposedly had no interest in being famous or anything but she created songs whenever she could. She had a beautiful voice." Naruto gave a small smile, humming one of his mother's song.

Itachi, who was still by the piano, asked, "May I?"

Naruto walked over and nodded, "Of course Itachi, go ahead."

The blonde watched as Itachi sat at the bench, his fingers running over the keys, testing the tune, humming in satisfaction when he heard that each note was perfect. Naruto grinned, he liked seeing someone who could appreciate music just like him. Itachi then took a turn, settling into a song that Naruto didn't recognize. He watched Itachi's hands as they smoothly pressed the keys, his observation was interrupted by a deep soothing voice. Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi started to sing,

 _(A/N: Read Bottom **Edit** )_

 _I won't lie to you_

 _..._

Naruto mouth couldn't close, his lips were parted in surprise. His words stuck in his throat as he watched the raven sing.

 _I know I can treat you better than he can_

 _And any *man like you deserves a gentleman_

 _..._

' _Wait? Is he saying..?'_ Naruto's thoughts were halted. He was speechless. What was Itachi saying?

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _..._

Itachi watched Naruto's expression go from wonder and now there were in between shock and curiosity. His lips quirked upwards and continued to sing. A part of him was nervous, a feeling Itachi wasn't familiar with and blonde standing next to him was the root of this feeling. He wanted Naruto to know his feelings for him. For Itachi, he had watched Naruto be able to get into everyone's hearts, hell, even his father had a soft spot for the blonde. Naruto was also able to weave himself into Itachi's life too. When he and Sasuke had gotten together, he was a bit devastated, to be honest, but he respected the relationship and kept his distance, but now? He didn't think he could wait any longer.

 _..._

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

The blonde cheeks were damp once again. Not from sadness or anger. There was a sense of optimism. He is not sure what Itachi is coming from with this, but he can't help being happy.

 _..._

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

Itachi saw tears gathering in Naruto's eyes. He took one hand off the piano, continuing to play, yet he grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him down onto the bench. Pressing their bodies together he finished the song.

 _..._

 _Better than he can_

Itachi trailed off, slowly ending the song on key at a time before he decided to finally turn to Naruto. The ocean blue eyes were swimming in tears. He smiled and wiped the other's tears.

"I have watched you grow in a wonderful man. One that is also going to take over one of the biggest companies. I can tell you that I am so proud of you. I have also been able to witness you grow more handsome and beautiful each day." Naruto blushed at that.

"When I heard you had gotten into a relationship with my brother, I was disheartened, but I also wanted you to be happy. For my brother to take care of you. Because, you, Naruto, not only to me. You're a utopia for us."

Naruto took a deep breath gathered himself as he asked, "what do you mean? Utopia?"

Itachi just shook his head, "Naruto do you realize how much has changed for all of us since you have been in our lives? And I'm not just talking about me, or the Uchiha clan, but for all of us. Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Hyuugas, Lee, the Inuzuka's, Kakashi and Iruka, all of your friends Naruto. We were all in different places before you came. We all probably wouldn't have known or gotten along if it wasn't for you. As I understand, you were involved in the dismantling of the system of the lower branch in the Hyuga clan."

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Ahaha...maybe a little?"

Itachi just smiled and took Naruto's hands in his. "See? You changed everything for the good. You are our Utopia. You always make everyone happy. Just like you said before, you want everyone happy before yourself. Now, can I ask you one question?"

The younger seemed like he was close to crying again, but took a shaky breath and nodded, "What?"

"Can I be the one to make you happy?" Naruto's eyes widened. He blushed and shyly looked at Itachi through his hair.

 _"Yes."_

Itachi almost didn't hear it, but he was glad he did. The elder took Naruto's face in his hands, his thumb stroking the cheek, he stared into the other eyes and smiled. He ran one of his hands down the blonde's lower back and pulled him closer, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He heard the other gasp and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Itachi smirked into the kiss when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, if possible. They kissed for a few moments before they both pulled away, panting, breathless.

Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes and blushed, they were staring back at him with such intensity. He hid his face in the taller's chest. He shivered when the other begins to speak.

"I know you and my brother will make up one of these days and become friends again, but I want you to know that he is foolish for losing and _hurting_ someone like you." He pulled Naruto off his chest and put a finger under his chin to force the blonde's eyes up to meet his own.

Naruto just smiled and bit his lip, "I can't believe you."

"Hn. What do you mean?"

Naruto laughed and grasped Itachi's hands, "You come over and just sweep me off my feet."

Itachi saw a sparkle in Naruto's eyes, "And you mister!" Naruto poked at his chest. "I didn't know you could sing!"

Itachi smirked, "Hn. I can carry a tune."

The blonde looked at him incredulously and scoffed. "You Uchihas. Always good at everything."

The raven saw that Naruto was trying to look mad, but his lips were twitching into a smile. Finally, Naruto gave up and just smiled, looking at the other and pecking him on the lips and whispering, "Thank you."

Itachi eyebrows rose, "What for?"

Naruto just laughed and hummed a tune, before singing,

" _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my euphoria_

 _.._

 _When I'm with you I'm in utopia"_

"Let's make beautiful music together.."

* * *

And that's it!

Let me know if you want a **part two**?

I hope you enjoyed it! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done, lol, but it was actually really fun. It's summer for me now and I got bored and created this. I have been wanting to make an ItaNaru story for forever and these are just one of the several plot line I had in mind.

Also, any ARMY out there? Lol, I got some inspiration from BTS Jungkook's ' _Euphoria._ '

 **Theme of LY: Wonder: www. youtube watch?v=_yhf_PvRGIE**

 **Euphoria Lyrics: www. youtube watch?v=oz5biQdM6bc**

 **Edit June 17, 2018:** Hey everyone! I am so glad you are enjoying this story! I am definitely debating about making the second part, I will let you know more about that on my profile, so go there for updates!

Though sadly, because of guidelines, I had to remove most of the lyrics to the Shawn Mendes song, thank you to those who let me know about the guidelines. So, regrettably, I did have to remove those. Though just know I am referring to the lyrics of _Treat You Better,_ in those spaces. Thank you for understanding.


	2. Better Than He Ever Could

Hello! It's been a while! I had hit some writer's block when it came to writing Part 2. I had ideas for the chapter, but couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it. I also around the end of October, hit a really troubling time in my family/personal life. So, I really lost motivation on this story for a while.

Though, I hope you enjoy it, IT IS SUPER LONG. THE LONGEST THING I EVER WROTE. ITS 38 PAGES!

I may do some side mini stories (or maybe just drabbles) depending on how I feel and what you guys think! So let me know what you think :) Review/Leave comments. It means sooo much to me! I love reading what you guys have to say. Thank you!

Posted on **Wattpad** (AnimeGirlTillDeath), **Fanfiction** and **AO3** (AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn).

* * *

 **Ages:** Naruto; 24/25. Itachi; 28.

 **Rating:** T (maybe M) - Some smexy parts are mentioned, but never in detail.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Pure Fluff, LOTS OF FLUFF, some references of smut, mpreg, boyxboy…uhh...nothing too extreme here.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I also do not too much about business so take the company talk very lightly. I also do not know too much about instruments. I am going off info from I know and some that I have researched. I have only played guitar and some flute.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

"Namikaze! Please a statement!"

"Sir! What are your plans for Rasengan?"

Naruto rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. People say he was one of the nicest people, making the most unlikely friends. Yet, reporters and paparazzi got on his nerves, they were like vultures, but he still put on his best smile and waved their way as he passed by, walking towards the sleek, black SUV that would drive him to the airport.

He sighed and took off his sunglasses once the car door shut and deafened the sounds of the shuttering cameras and shouting people. Naruto looked out the tinted windows at the skyscrapers that made up the city of New York.

He had been in New York for almost three weeks to discuss the expansion of their NY Rasengan hub. He personally wanted to make sure that this hub was going along well in the plans, which it was. He was glad Tsunade made him take all those language classes in high school and college. It really helped when it came to doing business overseas.

Overall, Rasengan, has been doing well or "amazing" in the words of Tsunade and Jiraiya, who personally haven't seen the company in such a successful state (not that it wasn't successful before). Though the company was growing and advancing in all their areas, especially their tech department.

Even Itachi had said "It may be doing better than Uchiha tech." Naruto giggles at the thought of his lover. He was finally showing up the Uchihas.

Speaking of Itachi, Naruto grinned thinking about the raven. He was amazing, after that day 3 years ago, they decided to take things slow in the first year of the relationship. In the beginning, only a select few of people were aware of the relationship.

Especially since he had to repair his relationship with Sasuke, he forgave both Sakura and him easily, he had told them what he discussed with Itachi those three years ago. He wished they had discussed beforehand and he would have time to mutually break up with Sasuke. Knowing they had spent weeks together, behind his back, it hurt him, but he was still happy for them. Their still together and happy to this day and that's all what Naruto ever wanted.

Though besides that, when Itachi and his relationship had been revealed, there was some slight chaos, kinda funny, still overall chaos. He still hates Itachi for doing what he did, but he can't help but love him for it as well.

* * *

 **2 ½ Years Ago**

It was New Years Eve!

Itachi and Naruto had been together for a little over 7 months. While it may seem like a long time, Itachi and him were taking it slow, still in the beginning stages of their relationship, only going as far as kissing and maybe some light teasing. Naruto was grateful for it though, things with Sasuke were way better, but he could tell Sasuke and Sakura were still a little reluctant in displaying any affection around him, but it was a rare feeling now. Though the situation was way better, especially after _that week_ (as Sasuke refers to it).

Though there were some people who knew about their relationship, but Itachi and Naruto had decided not to tell anyone just yet. The only people who knew were Tsunade, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sai.

While with the latter two, Gaara and Sai, sometimes they can be compared to a brick wall. They were still some of his best friends and he knew they could keep a secret.

Anyway, New Years Eve, Naruto had decided to host a party to celebrate together the coming of the New Year.

Everyone had attended, his closest friends and their families. The Sand siblings, Tsunade and Jiraiya, the Uchihas, Hyuugas, the Naras, the Aburames, Inuzukas, Tenten and her family, Yamanakas, Akimichi, Sarutobis, Killer Bee and his brother, Sakura, Sai, the Lees, and his foster parents, Iruka and Kakashi.

 **(A/N: Sorry if I missed anyone! There's so many!)**

He was glad to see everyone here, even Asuma and Kurenai, her small baby bump barely showing with the dress she was wearing.

Naruto was happy to see everyone, the patio was packed, but his _'house'_ was big enough to accommodate everyone comfortably. The weather was on their side as well, they were lucky this year to hardly get any snow and tonight, there was a breeze here and there, but it was perfect nonetheless.

The blonde looked around and saw smiles on everyone's faces, even Gaara had a smirk on his face. There were people dancing near the outside bar, the sound system switching from the occasional soothing ballads to club songs. Otherwise people were both inside and outside the house enjoying their drinks and the food provided. There was no silence, there was constant conversation throughout the house.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs, putting on a black hooded cardigan as he descended. He saw Mikoto chatting with Kurenai on the couch, in front of the fire, both had steaming cups of coffee (or was it tea?) in their hands.

He walked straight through the living room to the patio, the accordion-like-doors folded off to the side to create the illusion of one large room/opening to the backyard. He exchanged small pleasantries and conversations as he walked through. Even thanking the servants (who were also his friends) who were attending to the guests. Naruto he actually given the servants a (paid) few weeks off, to enjoy Christmas and New Years with their own families, and some of them did go off and enjoy their vacations, yet some stayed behind. He had extended the invitation to bring their families over as well. Naruto smiled and gave the servant, Niko, his thanks before bending down and giving her daughter, Hiari, whom was clinging to her mom's legs, a hug.

"Hi Hiari! You know where the game room is at right?" The little girl nodded.

Hiari had been here before, when her mother couldn't get anyone to watch the child, and loved spending time with Naruto, but she was shy tonight, especially with so many unfamiliar people around her.

"Well, right next to it is the theater, Kira and Takao (another servant's kids), are watching Disney movies, why don't you go up there? There are treats, popcorn, even games. You can tell Kira and Takao that you guys can go into the game room too! Play anything you want!" Naruto giggled and smiled as he saw Hiari light up and nodded excitedly. She gave her mother the pleading eyes and immediately ran up the stairs as soon as her mother gave her an approving nod.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Niko smiling.

"Ah Niko! I should be thanking you! You really didn't have to be here tonight. And _stoppp_ with the Sama. Just call me Naruto please. And also, please you and your family enjoy your time here. Whenever you want, you may stop and enjoy your time."

Niko would never get used to the CEO's kindness. "Yes Naruto, thank you."

He gave Niko a small hug before continuing his route to outside. Naruto grinned as he saw Kiba trying to do his best breakdancing and nearly falling into the pool. He knew Kiba was pretty much smashed at this point.

Naruto was never much of a drinker, he also had a high tolerance for alcohol (which was tested by his friends). Though he couldn't help but order a drink as well, he liked it every once and a while, and the party was putting him in a good mood. He leaned against the patio beam, sipping his drink, taking a breather. He glanced around at everyone before his eyes landed on Itachi, who wasn't too fond of drinking either, but even his eyes were slightly glazed over.

The raven, who took a sip of his own drink, met his eyes with the blonde, who looked surprised for a moment and looked down, blushing. He peeked through his fringe and saw Itachi has continued his conversation with Neji, now with a slight smirk on his face. His concentration on his lover was interrupted by Niko and his other servant, Taichi, who needed instructions for the fireworks display.

* * *

A few hours had gone by fast and midnight was turning its head. Everyone was gathering in group in the backyard, facing the direction of the fireworks. Naruto was across the large field of a backyard, talking to the pyrotechnician who was setting up the fireworks for the last couple hours. Once everything was ready, he ran across the field to the group of his family and friends.

"Everything ready, Dobe?" Naruto gave a scowl at the nickname, but soon gave a smile anyway.

"Yes," He pushed the button on the walkie talkie. "Whenever you are ready!"

The pyrotechnician gave his confirmation back and Naruto starting walking to the back of the crowd where Itachi was. He brushed his hands with the raven, giving him a slight smile.

Itachi glanced down at him and then glancing at the surrounding crowd, noticing the fireworks were making a perfect distraction. He slowly pulled Naruto away from the crowd and once they were out of ear range, Naruto started questioning the raven.

"Itachi! Where are we going?" The raven just ignored him, pulling him towards the gazebo, which was beautifully lit up with string lights and chandeliers in the center, with sheer, white curtains hung up, protecting anyone inside it from the slight breeze and providing _some_ privacy.

The fireworks that Naruto had ordered, were coming to an end. The fireworks starting to display numbers, the countdown..

"10!"

"9!"

Naruto peeked through the curtains and saw everyone starting to gather closer to their families and significant others, preparing to exchange their love to each other once the new year began.

"8!"

"7!"

"Naruto.." Said blonde jumped a little in surprise before turning around and facing Itachi, who had his hand extended for Naruto to take.

The younger took the hand and Itachi pulled him closer to his chest. Then settling his hands on the blonde's waist.

"My love."

"6!"

"5!"

"I hope you can forgive me, but I can't wait any longer, I have been thinking about this all night."

"4!"

"3!"

Blushing heavily, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"2!"

"1!"

Itachi just smirked at him, " _Happy New Year._ "

* * *

The fireworks ended in an exciting and colorful thrill of tons of fireworks exploding at once. Creating a rainbow of colors in the sky.

Kiba had turned to his left, after giving a hug to his sister and getting a _disgusting_ wet kiss on the cheek from his mom. He turned to Gaara and the other sand siblings,

"Happy New Year guys!" Kiba grinned at them, the other two siblings gave their celebrations back, yet the redhead stayed quiet and kept his attention on the other side of the yard.

"Gaara?" Temari nudged her brother.

Gaara's only response was a small smile and a whisper of, _"finally."_

Kiba stared at him confused, before deciding to look in the direction that the other was.

"N-naruto! And I-Itachi!?"

His shout gained the attention of the 'Rookie 9 (12)' who were standing near the dog-lover with their own families.

"Finally..geez..troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru joined Gaara in smiling at duo kissing under the lights of the gazebo, still being seen easily through the sheer curtains.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Ino screamed at the Nara.

Sai gave his small (almost creepy) giggle, "My my my.. They finally decided to reveal it?"

Sakura and Ino both teamed up against the Nara and Sai, "YOU BOTH KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

There were many different reactions throughout the crowd, some gasps, screams, smiles, laughter, someone even jumped in excitement after getting over the initial shock (Mikoto).

 _The scene that had brought chaos to the party:_

After the countdown had ended, Itachi pulled Naruto into a kiss, the blonde gasped in shock, giving Itachi the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull the other closer. Naruto gave the raven a slight smack on the arm, his mind still occupied on the crowd that could turn around and see them at any second. Itachi pulled away for a brief moment to explain.

"You're mine. I want everyone to know this. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed heavily at his words, yet relaxed in Itachi's arms as the other pulled him into another kiss, Naruto's arms wrapping around the taller's neck. His mind focusing on this moment, becoming oblivious to the world.

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

After Itachi had kissed him that night and exposed his and Naruto's relationship. It immediately turned into a conference (or an interrogation, as Naruto would describe it). Itachi and him were pushed into a loveseat on the patio, Naruto blushing and continuously hiding his face in his hands while Itachi just smirked and leaned comfortably against the chair. Some of the adults just gave their congratulations (and Happy New Years') and continued on with the party, but others wanted a full explanation, the full five W's and the H.

Then there was Mikoto who kept saying, _"My adopted son will finally be my real son!"_

The. Whole. Night.

' _Kami, that was a long night.'_ Naruto just shook his head.

"Sir, we have arrived." The driver turned to the blonde in the backseat.

Naruto eyes slightly widened in surprise, being shaken out of his thoughts, "Ah..thank you so much." He replied in his (slight) accented English.

He stepped out of the car, looking once more inside before shutting the door, making sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

His luggage was already being transported onto the _private jet_ , a nice perk when your company funds many international airports. As Naruto stepped onto the plane and got himself comfy on one of the swivel seats, seated in front of a table. His phone rang.

"You know I think it's past your bedtime Uchiha-san." Naruto giggled into the phone. Knowing that it was past midnight over there.

Itachi just hummed into the phone, "My beautiful star is awake and shining though. How can I sleep when it's awake?"

Naruto blushed, he sometimes hated how Itachi can be so smooth.

"My star? Are you on your way home?" Naruto giggled at the question, he knew Itachi hated when either of them were apart, especially oceans away from each other, Naruto hated it too.

"Yes, _my moon,_ I am on the plane right now, wheels up in 10 minutes."

"Hn. Good. I want you back here, Koi."

"I will be there soon, go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow."

Itachi gave one last request, "Sing to me, Koi."

Naruto looked around and saw the plane empty, the only people were attendants in the front of the jet, preparing for the flight. "What shall I sing?"

Naruto giggled at the others response, "A lullaby."

A perfect song came to mind;

 _*...Sweet talk to me babe_

 _It's magical_

 _Sweet lullaby…*_

* * *

Once the call ended, Naruto couldn't help continue to mumble and hum the tune of the song, it made the long flight bearable as he thought about returning to Itachi, or _home._

Naruto looked out the window at the rising moon, about 9 more hours.

* * *

6:23 am.

That is what Itachi saw when he woke up. It was Saturday. Normally, before getting together with Naruto. Itachi would most likely be already seated in his office, putting his signature on the 100th paper.

But since the two got together they made a promise to each other to stop the work on weekends and come home at a certain time frame during the weekdays. There was a small period, when Naruto was stressing over a large contract, and Itachi was overseas only to come home to an important upgrade that needed his attention. The two were working so much that they actually didn't see each other for a few weeks. Barely able to exchange a couple of "good morning" or "I love you" texts.

Itachi would never admit it, but Sasuke wasn't shy about saying that, during those weeks, he was the most irritable he's ever been. He was a true definition of the _Ice Cold Uchiha Prince._

His oututo got so fed up with his aniki's behavior that he ended up driving up to Rasengan. Dragging Naruto over to Uchiha Corp and pushing him into Itachi's office.

And he quotes, _"Hug. Kiss. For Kami's sake have office sex. Just fix his damn mood, Naruto."_

Itachi smirked as he got up from bed, stretching, thinking back to that day. Needless to say. He actually took some of his younger brother's advice. Never been more thankful for installing soundproofing in the office.

Itachi turned to the clock again. 6:30.

Naruto's plane would be arriving in a couple of hours. He already told the blonde he would be picking him up personally. He was intending to keep that promise. He grabbed a towel and set his clothes on the bed and entered the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

If there was something Itachi enjoyed about waking up early. It meant no traffic. He was able to arrive at the airport, a half and hour before Naruto's scheduled landing.

He went through a private entrance, the staff already knowing who he was and settled in a secluded lounge, enjoying some tea as he awaited Naruto's flight. Comfortable against the couch, he went through emails on his phone, before a call from Neji had appeared on the screen.

"Neji-kun. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm doing well Itachi-kun. I have Gaara-kun on the line as well." Itachi stood and walked over to the window, looking out then glancing down at his watch, another 20 min or so.

"Gaara-kun, hello." Itachi heard a small grunt on the other line, the raven wanted to laugh. One of the reasons he got along with these two was because they were very similar.

"Itachi-san, I am in the Sand with Gaara-san at the moment. We are about to head to the appointment now, they called ahead and informed us that they just need to shine it and need a final approval." Itachi smiled. This was good news.

"Hn. That is wonderful news. I am grateful for you and Gaara-kun for your involvement in this. Gaara-kun, thank you for the recommendation."

Gaara finally spoke, "I must say, it's been..fun..preparing for this. Is everything still going as planned?"

Itachi smirked and nodded even though he knew they couldn't see. "Yes. Everyone shall gather at the Namikaze estate. As far as everyone is concerned, it is just to celebrate Naruto's 25th Birthday. We are fortunate that the 10th lands on a Saturday this year. Though I already informed Niko to let my mother and girls in to decorate and set up. While I take Naruto out. Everyone should be at the estate by 2pm."

Neji and Gaara hummed in approval. "Very well. We shall continue to stay quiet about the true intention. Well, we will let you go Itachi-kun, it is almost time to pick it up."

Neji let Gaara give the last words, "We will keep it safe Itachi-kun. Just keep my brother happy."

Itachi spoke his thanks once more before ending the conversation. He glanced at the time…he should be here soon.

* * *

Naruto yawned for what seemed the 100th time since waking up. He had managed to sleep for a few hours on the bed inside the jet, but he still felt exhausted. Desperate to be home, which he finally was. Naruto stepped down the stairs, saying his thanks to the attendants. He turned around, towards the plane and waved to the pilots and gave a slight bow and smile in a visible thanks. He stood waiting for his luggage, he took a deep breath, happy to actually feel the breeze after hours of sitting in an air conditioned plane.

The blonde shivered slightly, the cool conditioned air from the plane and the small cold breeze of the early morning was beginning to affect him.

"Wha-"

Naruto gasped as he felt himself being pulled by the waist into a hard chest, he didn't have to guess who it was, but he still gasped in surprise when the other spoke in his ear.

"Welcome home, koi." Naruto grinned hearing the deep voice. He turned in the raven's arms and immediately kissed the Uchiha.

Itachi pulled him closer, taking the opportunity to re-introduce himself to the curves of his lover's body.

Naruto pulled away first, panting softly with a blush covering his cheeks. "Missed you, 'Tachi."

"Missed you as well, Naru."

* * *

"It feels good to be back." Naruto yawned, watching other cars pass by them before returning his focus to Itachi.

"Hn. How did everything go over there?" Itachi's squeezed Naruto's hand, which he hadn't let go since he arrived. His other hand on the wheel, keeping his eyes on the road, occasionally switching to give a quick glance to the blonde.

"Good. Very good. Everything should be going well. I told them to keep me informed of the upgrade and expansion progress. Depending on how everything goes I might need to go back in six months or so to go check on it again. But," he yawns again "they will be up to date in hopefully less than a year."

Itachi gave a once over of Naruto. The blonde was sagging in his seat, his usual shining, blue eyes were filled with exhaustion. I guess the flight over made the blonde restless, more than he thought.

"Go to sleep, Koi. I'll wake you when we get home." Itachi soothingly rubbed his thumb on the back of Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave a small smile and another yawn before gladly slipping his eyes close. Quickly falling into slumber. Itachi smiled, he pushed his foot on the gas a little more. Determined to get home faster.

* * *

Itachi had arrived home. Naruto was still asleep. He decided he didn't want to wake him. Once he was parked he gestured for Taichi to bring the luggage in. He went to Naruto's side of the car and unbuckled his seatbelt and picking him up bridal style, putting Naruto's head on his shoulder. The blonde shifted around a bit before falling asleep again, snuggling further into his lover's chest.

He took the blonde upstairs and carefully removed his suit that he was wearing. Leaving him in his boxers. Itachi tucked Naruto into bed and shut the door to the bedroom. Leaving him to sleep.

 _Ding_

" _We got it — Neji"_ Itachi smiled. Good.

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later ~ Naruto's Birthday**

Naruto hummed when he felt hands run up and down his back then settling on his shoulders, kneading out the knots that were there. He moaned softly, melting into the pleasure that the skilled hands were giving him.

He smiled when he heard a deep chuckle. His smile turning into a grin when he felt legs straddling his hips and the person whisper into his ear,

"Happy Birthday Koi."

Naruto gave a small laugh and rolled over onto his back even with the legs of his dark-haired lover caging him. He leaned up with his elbows digging into the mattress, pulling the raven down to him, greeting him with a morning kiss.

"Thank you, 'Tachi."

Itachi gave a small smile that quickly turned into a seductive smirk. He pushed the blonde flat on the bed again. He loomed over the other, exchanging another kiss to the other then trailing kisses down Naruto's neck. Settling on a spot around the base to nibble on.

Naruto gripped the raven's loose hair and moaned, "'T-tachi..."

Said man smirked against the tan skin before nipping and giving one last kiss before pulling away, all too pleased at the blooming mark.

Itachi's eyes shifted to Naruto's face, whom was panting while sporting a small blush. Smirking, he gave the blonde one last kiss before getting off him and the bed.

"Come Koi, you have to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Naruto was confused, but otherwise took the raven's hand being extended to him.

"Really, love? It's your birthday. You think I wouldn't do anything for you?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled, "Well I didn't expect anything. You are all I need."

Itachi scoffed, "You deserve so much more. I don't even deserve you, Naruto."

With their intertwined hands, Itachi pulled Naruto up and hauled him out of bed. Once he was standing, Itachi guided him to the bathroom, he turned on the water for the shower. Going to the linen cabinet he grabbed a clean towel and putting into the towel warmer that Naruto insisted on buying.

"Get showered, Naru." He kissed the other's forehead.

Naruto began stripping off his pajama pants, he didn't wear a shirt to bed last night, so that left him in his boxers.

"What? Not gonna join me?" Naruto gave the raven a teasing smirk.

Itachi smirked back and put his hands on the blonde's waist, pulling Naruto's hips against his, rubbing their shafts together through their clothing. Each man giving low moans. Itachi then leaned down and kissed the side of Naruto's neck. Whispering into the blonde's ear, _"I've got plans for you later, baby boy."_

Naruto shivered. Itachi then smacked his clothed ass, "Now go get ready."

Naruto bit his lip, but giggled and regained his composure. "Yessir." He walked towards the shower with an extra sway to his hips.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile gracing his lips. He moved to the bedroom to get himself ready.

* * *

"You really had to wake me up at _5 am_ on a _Saturday_? And on my birthday?" Naruto groaned as he got into the car. After showering, Naruto had just happened to look at the clock they had in the bathroom. Almost screaming when the clock read: 5:14am.

"Yes koi, I really needed to."

"Can you at least tell me where we are going in these suits? If we are going to work, I'm going to be livid, Itachi." Naruto face scrunched up in annoyance.

Itachi chuckled, "We are not going to work, I promise."

Naruto's face lit up then switched into one of confusion, "Okay, where are we going?"

Itachi looked at Naruto sitting in the car, gave him a smirk, his eyes shining. Not answering his lover, he shut the door to the car. Walking over to the driver side he gave the two servants (and friends) a nod before getting into the car as well.

* * *

"Oh Kami.." Naruto was surprised as they pulled up to his favorite restaurant.

It was 5:40am, now typically this restaurant doesn't usually open this early nor does it even open for breakfast. Only for lunch and dinner. But, the reason it's his favorite?

The view.

The restaurant was on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Japan. The windows were built in a way that gave a panoramic view of the city. They even had enclosed balcony that was built over the edge of the building (Now, if you were afraid of heights, he wouldn't recommend it).

Around six months into dating Itachi. The raven had taken Naruto here for dinner after work at their respective companies. Itachi had remembered his Naruto falling in love with the view and had mentioned:

 _"Imagine coming here for sunrise? The morning glow must be beautiful."_

With that in mind, Itachi had made arrangements to have breakfast here with the sunrise. Which was supposed to happen around 6:20am. As they were being seated, both men could see the beginnings of the sunrise.

"Oh Itachi! Look! Oh please...can we take pictures please?"

Naruto's eyes were shining as he was staring out the window. Itachi couldn't have been happier.

"Of course, Love."

Because of the view, this restaurant became a popular tourist destination (also an overall must-see in Japan). Which also came with the restaurant employing a photographer, who had also agreed to be here this morning.

They took quite a few photos, especially a few on the balcony as the sun was rising over the edge of the city.

Once they were seated again, Naruto took Itachi's hand in his, bringing it to his lips and whispering a "Thank you."

Itachi smiled and took back his hand to cup Naruto's cheek. "Like I mentioned koi, there is no need to thank me. You deserve all of this."

The blonde looked at Itachi in slight disbelief, he couldn't believe he got so lucky to be with him. He never felt so treasured, even when he was with Sasuke.

(Not that Sasuke wasn't a good man. He treats Sakura with love, even though he might be shy in admitting it.)

With Itachi though it was something else. Naruto pulled Itachi close and kissed him, after a few moments he pulled away. Still in close proximity that their lips were still touching.

"I love you so much, Itachi."

The raven pecked his lovers lips once more, "I love you, Naruto."

They pulled away and settled into a natural conversation, enjoying their meal as well as their view of the city (…and each other).

* * *

With their bellies full and Naruto's heart content. It was nearing 8am.

Itachi was grabbing their coats as he watched Naruto stand and talk to the waiter, the other male disappeared to the kitchen and returned with the chefs and other employees who had helped with the meal this morning. Itachi joined his lover, assisting him with putting on the coat. Once the employees had gathered, Naruto has bowed to them.

"I can't really thank you all enough for coming in so early. I can only imagine how much you must have hated Itachi and me for calling you in at such a ridiculous hour. Trust me, I almost kicked his ass when I realized he woke me up at 5am this morning."

The employees laughed at that. Especially at the dramatized glare Naruto gave to the raven CEO.

"But honestly, thank you all so much. It was a wonderful meal." Both Naruto and Itachi shook hands with each of the waiters and chefs, thanking them personally.

They were walking towards the elevator when the photographer had called their names.

"Itachi-sama! Naruto-sama!"

Naruto turned around at the sound of their names. Seeing the young photographer jogging towards them. He hits Itachi on the shoulder playfully.

"Itachi! Our photos! I totally forgot!"

When she reached the couple, she gave a bow, then handed Naruto a memory card.

"Please. Take this."

Naruto looked confused. "But, Iwai-san, we only took a few photos, there's no need to for the entire memory card."

She looked shy for a moment, intimidated slightly from the two important men, "Please don't take this the wrong way Naruto-sama, but I actually took more than those photos."

Itachi's eyebrow rose and Naruto's head tilted as he tried to understand the photographer.

She tried not to smile at their confused faces. She didn't think the CEOs of such established companies could have such an expression.

Though she continued, "The both of you looked so happy. So... _in love with each other._ Seeing the both of you act that way with each other. I couldn't help but capture those moments. I'm sorry if I intruded on anything, but the photographer in me screams when I see such candid moments. It's so pure and real. I know now I can never agree with anyone saying that your relationship is not real."

She gently closed Naruto's hand. Enclosing the memory card in his grip.

"So please, take it. I have plenty of other memory cards. Enjoy the other moments that I was able to capture for you."

Naruto's cheeks flushed a soft pink. Though he smiled and nodded, gripping the memory card even tighter in his hand, afraid to lose it. The blonde glanced over to Itachi who was giving the photographer his thanks and a rare smile of his own.

They said their final thanks to the crew and Iwai-san. They were descending the elevator, Naruto continued to stare at the memory card with a smile before tucking it into his suit pocket, near his heart.

Once they settled into the car and Naruto buckled into his seat. He turned to his lover.  
"Okay 'Tachi, where are we going?"

Itachi just smirked as he glanced at Naruto. Before getting into the car Itachi received a message from the others at the estate, stating that everything in the plan was actually going faster than planned. Most of the attendees were already waiting for them. So, they could arrive to the estate around noon. He only had to stall for a few more hours.

"Don't worry, Koi. It's a surprise."

Naruto groaned in his seat, "I hate surprises...well more like I hate waiting."

Where Itachi was taking them next, it was slightly out of the city. With traffic it ranged around an hour drive. Which one, the drive will help stall time, and two, the drive to the next location will be worth it for Naruto's reaction.

"I know you do Naruto," Itachi smiled, "Why don't take a nap? It will be a while before we get there."

Naruto yawned, " Mm...alright. Someone did wake me up at _5am_." He grinned teasing his lover.

Itachi just responded with a chuckle and grabbed the blonde's hand. Itachi soothed the other to sleep by stroking his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand.

* * *

" _You did not?!"_

" _Oh my god….Itachi!"_

They finally arrived. Just under an hour. Itachi smiled as they passed a sign that said _'Continue forward for Animal Sanctuary'_ and as Naruto squealed.

If there is one thing about Naruto is that he loves animals. He had always wanted some kind of pet since he moved into the estate, but felt bad for leaving it alone. Especially when he got into college, he was always too busy to even _think_ about getting a furry companion.

Though...he always made an effort to take care of animals, which is why Naruto always donated to this exact animal sanctuary. Before the car had been fully parked, Naruto was already out of the vehicle, "Oh Itachi! Look at the birds!"

He pointed to one that flapped it wings before settling itself on the branch of a large tree. "Oh look! That one has silver wings!"

His blonde lover continued to run all around the area. Itachi couldn't help but smile watching him.

"Itachi-sama, Naruto-sama. Welcome." Itachi turned to see an older man walking out of the beautiful wooden cabin building they were parked in front of.

The raven moved forward to shake hands with the man, "Ah..Yasu-san, correct?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Yes, Itachi-sama. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Having only spoke on the phone for the last couple months."

Naruto ran over when he saw Yasu and gave his own greetings, "You have beautiful sanctuary Yasu-san."

Naruto beamed at the man. He was really happy to see it doing so well.

The man grinned back, "Thank you so much Naruto-sama. I can't thank you enough though your donations are a big reason its been doing to well."

"Now, come. We have much to show you."

* * *

As Yasu explained how well the animals and the sanctuary were doing well. Naruto adored this place. Not only did they help by getting animals out horrible situations and nursing them back to help if need be (then returning to wild if the situation calls it). They also cared for animals that were abandoned or would no longer be able to survive in the wild. They cared for wild ones, such as bears, tigers, etc. But also domesticated, dogs and cats (and others of course), that were saved from shelters.

"Not that I am not enjoying this 'Tachi, but what are we doing here?"

Yasu chuckled, "Itachi-sama? You haven't told him?"

Naruto looked confused and shook itachi's arm for an explanation, "Tachiiiii! Tell me."

The raven just chuckled, "Yasu-san. Would you do the honors?"

The man nodded, "Naruto-sama. This man here" he gestured to Itachi, "Called me a couple months ago, he knows how much you care for this place and he knows you always wanted to care for a companion." He didn't like calling them just animals. They were much more than that.

"Now of course there are some here you can't have," the man grinned, "but we already approved your home. You have more than enough area to care for any of our friends. And Itachi-sama relieved us that the both of you would do due diligence in taking them out to the surrounding woods of your home to have even more of a freedom, in a sense."

Naruto was in shock, "w-wait..do you mean?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his head, "Yes Naru, you can have a _companion."_

The blonde squealed and turned in Itachi's arms giving him a quick kiss, Yasu was laughing in the back, happy to see the other man was happy. He knew that Naruto would care for any of his animals well.

They went to the more domesticated animals first. Naruto loved all of them. He ran around while the dogs chased them. Took pictures with a 100 year old tortoise. Giggled when a chameleon climbed up onto his shoulders. But he could admit that they were not calling out of him. He truly wanted to connect to one of these animals.

Yasu was leading them to another part of the santrucary, they passed by an area where it looked empty, until Naruto saw a flash of red hiding in the trees and glowing red eyes.

He stopped. Staring at the trees, making eye contact with the animal.

"Naru? Are you okay?"

"Naruto-sama?"

Yasu looked towards the area and gasped.

A large red and brown(ish) fox was stalking towards them. There was a fence preventing him from becoming too close. It continued to get closer, slowly, and Naruto walked as close as he could to the fence while the fox decided to sit about a foot away, its head tilted, staring at Naruto.

"Yasu-san….may I get closer?" Naruto whispered as he continued to have a staring contest with the fox.

Yasu glanced at Itachi nervously. "I wouldn't advise that Naruto-sama. We got this boy a few weeks ago. And he's not the...nicest? I would say. Our handlers are having lots of trouble with him."

Naruto smiled at the fox then turned and smiled to Yasu, "Please? He won't hurt me."

Itachi frowned. "Naruto, listen to Yasu."

Naruto grinned and decided to prove them wrong. He stuck his hand through the holes of the fence. Yasu gasped and went to grab his hand, but the fox had already came forward and was sniffing Naruto's hand. Itachi stood closer to Naruto in hopes to pull his hand away without the fox snapping at him.

" _Naruto._ Get your hand out." Itachi's voice was firm. He didn't want his lover to get hurt today.

The other just shook his head as the fox continued to sniff then surprised both the men when the fox leaned forward and nuzzled Naruto's hand. Expecting for Naruto to pet him, which the blonde did.

"Now can I?"

Itachi chuckled in disbelief. While Yasu was silent in shock. That fox was giving his staff and him more trouble than ever. And here it is, making friends with a man he barely met.

* * *

 **(A/N: Please disregard the size of foxes in this. I know they usually are not big animals. But I wanted this fox to be bigger than expected. :D I really wanted to insert Kyuubi/Kurama in this somehow. So sorry if you don't like the** _ **wild**_ **animal adoption. I just really wanted to Naruto to have a fox :P )**

"Yasu-san? How old is he?" They were all inside the pen. Naruto was seated on the grass with the fox curled against him. So far, the fox wasn't allowing any other person, besides Itachi at the moment to get close to him. Yasu had called some of the handlers over in case the fox decided to pull something.

Yasu still couldn't believe as he stared at the blonde and the fox. He didn't register Naruto's question before he snapped out of his trance. "Uh...Oh...sorry Naruto-sama. We suspect to be just under a year. We found him when he wandered to close to a neighborhood. Tracing his steps his pack seemed to get in a fight with mountain lions. Unfortunately, I believe they all lost or left the area. We didn't find anyone else."

Naruto frowned, how sad. He ran his hand through the fox's fur, softer than he expected it to be.

"He's quite large, no?" Itachi voiced his opinion as he stared at the fox. It almost engulfed Naruto as it adjusted itself to lay further into Naruto's lap.

Yasu nodded. "Yes, we thought so too. We didn't think he was a fox at first when we brought him here. And considering he's not even a year yet...we think he could get bigger."

"Does he have a name?" Naruto giggled as the fox licked his hand when had stopped petting him. Its way of asking for more.

Yasu's eyebrow rose at the action, still not over this whole situation. "No, we never got to naming him."

Naruto smiled, "Good. I would like to name him..hmm...Kur...ama. Yeah. Kurama." The fox's ears perked at that.

"Kurama...do you like that?" Itachi kneeled in front the fox and extended his hand slowly. Kurama still seemed a little wary of Itachi, but was warming up as shown when the fox nuzzled Itachi's palm.

Yasu sighed, but a smile graced his face. "Naruto-sama...I'm guessing you want..Kurama?"

Naruto just laughed and nodded. Itachi just shook his head.

' _I guess you are a part of the family Kurama.."_ The raven thought.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop smiling as he signed his name over the ownership papers. Yasu wanted to make sure everything was signed. So that no one could question that Naruto owned Kurama. Some of Kurama's caretakers came by with some nutrition facts and pages of vitamins that would help with keeping him healthy.

"Now, Naruto-sama. Itachi-sama. If there is any trouble with Kurama you can contact me. Though I also have a good friend in the city, if there is ever an emergency and I can't get to you in time or vice versa. You can go to them. He used to work here before opening his own practice." Yasu explained as he attached a card of the vet to the nutrition facts papers with a paperclip.

Itachi continued to discuss Kurama's diet with Yasu as Naruto ran over to the truck that pulled up near their car with Kurama in the back. They ministered some last minute shots for the fox before they could hand him over to Naruto.

Two handlers went to unbuckle the fox, but he growled at them. Naruto shushed him and jumped into the back of the truck, giggling. "Oh Kurama...we're gonna have to work on your people skills."

The handlers looked panicked when Naruto unbuckled him and Kurama stood to his full height on all four legs. The fox just ignored the workers and jumped off the truck with Naruto, following him over to Itachi.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked as Naruto approached him.

They both thanked Yasu once more and jumped into the car. Kurama happily getting into the back seat. Just as excited to leave.

Yasu waved goodbye and walked back inside to his office chuckling in disbelief, "Out of all animals...the fox."

* * *

Itachi's lips twitched as he glanced to Naruto every once and awhile. His vision sometimes being blocked by Kurama's large head. He was still a bit wary of the fox, even though he seemed very protective of Naruto. His fingers tapped against the wheel. They were almost home, just a few minutes away. Halfway during their ride back, Sasuke had texted him saying everything was prepared and everyone was there. Now it was just them they were waiting for.

* * *

Sasuke won't admit that he flinched when he heard the familiar _beeps_ of the alarm going off.

"They are coming! Everyone hide!" He grabbed Sakura and ran to hide in the kitchen. Making sure the doors were closed so Naruto didn't see them from the foyer. Sasuke silently thanked whoever designed the house. As the kitchen managed to fit almost everyone comfortably.

" _Itachi! Stop it!"_ They all heard Naruto's giggle. Which Sasuke noticed put a smile on their friends and families faces. God...Naruto is something else. Bringing all these people together.

They tensed when the heard the door open.

" _Oh Kurama I'm so excited to show you the backyard...hopefully it will be to your liking."_

"Kurama? Who the hell is Kurama?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke just brought a finger to his lips to silence her. But also gave a shrug of his shoulders, he didn't know either.

"Ahh..feels good to be home."

Itachi smirked, "Yes. Yes it is Naruto. Do you mind getting me some water, koi?"

"Of course, 'Tachi. Actually I should probably give Kurama some water too. That was a long ride for him."

Just as the kitchen's door cracked open and Naruto appeared, everyone screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto fell to the ground in shock and out of fright. "Shit! Holy crap! You scared me! ITACHI! DID YOU DO THIS?"

Itachi wanted to laugh. Iruka moved forward and helped Naruto off the floor. Naruto may have sounded angry, but he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Guyysss! When did you plan this?" Naruto whined looking to all his friends.

Kiba laughed and went to put an arm around Naruto's shoulders, patting them. "Oh this has been a thing for weeks. And now that the birthday boy is here! LET'S PARTY!"

With the cue, Niko giggled and pressed play on the white remote she had in her hand. Immediately, music played on the outdoor speakers. People already making their way to a bar where a mixologist was already making a drink for Tsuande. Naruto grimaced...that is not going to end well. As people spread themselves around the house they all came by and gave Naruto wishes of happiness and congratulations. The blonde couldn't stop smiling. Seeing his friends all gave him the greatest joy. He heard a growl/whimper coming from next to him. He looked down to see Kurama giving him a face of confusion. Naruto just laughed and leant down to come face to face with the fox.

"These are my friends Kurama. This is your home now. Now c'mon!" He patted his thigh as he stood up, gesturing Kurama to follow as he walked outside.

"Naruto! What the hell is that?" Sakura and Ino yelled in surprise as soon as Naruto arrived on the patio with the large fox by his side. They stood up from their seats and almost swarmed Naruto, if it weren't for Kurama taking a protective stance in front of the blonde.

"Hey hey...It's okay Kurama." He patted Kurama's back. Moving up to his head, he scratched the fox's ear. His response was pulling back from his stance and sitting in front of his owner.

"This. Girls. Is Kurama. My new friend." The blonde crouched down and hugged the fox. Kurama seemed to huff in annoyance but otherwise let the human hug him.

"What is he?" Ino looked at the fox with some curiosity. Little frightened by the fox possessiveness of Naruto.

"A fox! Isn't that cool?!"

Kiba walked up. "Not as cool as my Akamaru! Dogs are wayyy cooler than foxes" With his best (dog) friend strolling up beside him.

"No he's not! No offense Akamaru...I love youuu! But FOXES are cooler!" Akamaru just tilted his head looking at Naruto.

The two began to bicker. While their respective animal friends just look at each looked at them and gave them their version of a scoff. They both walked away. Akamaru leading the way to show Kurama the best spots in the backyard.

* * *

"Itachi." The raven turned to see Gaara and Neji.

"Ah..yes. Follow me." The three gracefully sneaked away from the party, following Itachi to his office.

Itachi made sure to lock the door just in case. Neji pulled out a slim, black, velvet box from his slacks.

The Uchiha looked at them with a smirk before taking the box and opening it.

" _It's perfect."_

Itachi looked at the blinding ring. The sapphire stones and diamonds reflecting beautifully off the lights.

"Yes. I made sure that the craftsman went by your exact design. He will love it, Uchiha." Gaara had a rare smile on his face, small. But Itachi could see it.

"When will you do it?" Neji gestured to the box as Itachi closed it and put in his suit pocket.

"Soon. So please. Gather everyone when it's time."

Neji nodded, "of course."

Itachi moved to a cabinet in his office, taking out the expensive whiskey that he kept in times when he is really stressed. It hit the spot when he is overworked. He brought out three glasses, pouring the appropriate amount into each one. He gestured for the two men to grab a glass. He brought his up and clinked glasses with them.

"I can't thank the two of you enough for helping make this happen."

Neji chuckled, "You don't need to thank us."

"Just take care of our brother, Uchiha." Gaara added, a threat underlying in the statement.

Itachi smirked before taking a swig of alcohol, "I intend to."

* * *

"How do I thank you for all of this?" Naruto whispers, he and Itachi were under the gazebo, just like on New Years a few years ago. They were swaying slightly to the gentle music that was being played.

"What do you mean, my love?" Itachi whispered as well. They were both afraid to break the atmosphere they had, enjoying each other and the moment was too precious.

Naruto scoffed and put his chin on Itachi's chest, looking up at the man. "Please. You took me out to an amazing breakfast. We adopted that manic," Naruto points and laughs at Kurama who was rolling in the grass with Akamaru. "Now this," He gestured to the party and everyone who was dancing, talking, drinking, and just having a good time. "You did so much for me today."

Itachi chuckles and brings his hands to cup Naruto's face. He caresses his lover cheeks before meeting lips with his beautiful lover. Naruto enthusiastically pouring his love for the raven into the kiss. Kissing for what they felt like was forever.

They pull away, breathless. "Naruto."

His eyes snapped open, they closed from the intensity of the kiss. He looked up at Itachi again.

"This is nothing compared to how much you deserve. Saying you love me is enough. Having your love for me. I am unworthy of it."

Naruto was on the brink of tears. He buried his face in Itachi's chest. A muffled response coming from the blonde, "You can't say stuff like that!"

Itachi looked up from the blonde hiding in his chest and eyes met with Neji through the curtains and nodded.

Neji quietly gathers everyone, but they were staying a safe distance away from the gazebo. All of them still had a good view of the two, the curtains that usually wrapped around the structure, were held together in their ties. Everyone had a perfect view of the couple. Itachi sees Neji running to Niko, who upon his arrival to her quickly changes the song.

It takes a moment, but Naruto looks up. His ears perked up when he heard a particular melody…..it was the song that Itachi sang to him when they first got together. The instrumental brought back so many memories.

Naruto looked to his raven lover, who was sporting a gentle smile.

"I-itachi what..?"

Itachi smiled at the confusion on the other face, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I have never stopped thanking Kami everyday for you. Not only have you brought joy to me, but to all our friends and family." Itachi ran his hand down Naruto's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. The raven grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed all along the knuckles. Putting a longer kiss on the ring finger. "Ever since you were a child you brought so much happiness and love into our life. I couldn't help myself in falling in love with you. Being pulled in with your smile, your kindness and all the space you had in your heart for all of us. Whenever you were filled with sadness. All I wanted was to work in putting that smile back on your face. Because when you were sad...the sun just didn't seem to shine."

Naruto who was on the brink of tears earlier had now let those tears fall. Despite the tears he continued to listen to Itachi with bated breath.

"I want the sun in our lives to keep shining. As I told you years ago. I wanted to be the one to make you happy. To create the utopia for you as you did for all of us.." Itachi kissed his hand once more, before getting down on one knee.

Naruto gasped, his breathing becoming uneven. He was too shocked to even speak. Itachi reached into his coat, bringing out the box, opening to show the glittering ring to his lover.

"Can I, Itachi Uchiha, make Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze happy for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, Naruto?"

Naruto brought a hand to his mouth as he let out a sob. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, despite the tears running down his face.

"YES! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Itachi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly slid the ring onto Naruto's finger. As soon as he did the blonde jumped into his arms, kissing him. They broke away when they heard cheers and some laughter.

Looking up they turn to see everyone clapping. Naruto laughed when he saw Mikoto crying into Fugaku's arms, saying something along the lines of my "my baby! My baby is getting married! Naruto's gonna be my son! Kushina, if only you were here!"

As everyone was lost in the commotion. Naruto kissed Itachi once more. "You are something….just know, my moon. You deserve all my love. All of it. Don't doubt my love for you."

Itachi chuckled and answered with another kiss. "Alright koi. I won't ...I love you Naruto."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi and buried his face into his neck. He kissed the exposed skin and whispered into it. "I love you too, Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

"Please everyone welcome the newlyweds for their first dance!" The DJ played the wedding march as they walked in, both dressed in impeccable suits. They were both dressed in black suits, but with different accents. Itachi and Naruto both had cufflinks, the raven wearing a Uchiha symbol in red. While Naruto's cufflinks were a beautiful blue, matching his eyes, one cufflink had the Uzuzmaki clan symbol while the other adorned the Namikaze symbol. Naruto nearly cried when Mikoto gifted the blonde the cufflinks. She wanted Naruto to know that both his parents were with him in spirit.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Itachi whispered. He pulled Naruto in more, the blonde laid his head on his husbands shoulder as they danced and looked around the room for a moment. He even glanced at the pictures of them appearing on the screen behind them, even showing the ones from the birthday breakfast from his birthday that Iwai-san took and of course, photos from when Itachi proposed.

"Mmm? Nothing, _my husband,_ just so _so_ happy." Naruto grinned looking up at the raven.

They barely registered when the DJ announced that people could join them newlyweds on the dance floor. Naruto flinched slightly in surprise when Sasuke tapped his shoulder, "Welcome to the family, brother."

"As if we weren't family anyway." Naruto quipped back.

Sasuke smirked, "True. I never found a way to get rid of you."

Naruto gasped in mocked hurt. "How dare you! More like you couldn't live without me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Sure, sure. Whatever _dobe_." Naruto didn't get the opportunity to smack him as the younger Uchiha did a graceful turn with Sakura, escaping the blonde's attack.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the pair. "I think he's more happy than me about you officially being a Uchiha."

"He will never admit it. But I think your mom beats out Sasuke." Both their eyes flick to Mikoto who was going to relatives, passing out their "thank you for attending" gift bags. She had practically taken over planning. Naruto was woken up at 8:30am the next day after Itachi proposed, only on about 5 hours of sleep, due to the party and...uhm...since he decided to…"thank" Itachi, wink wink.

Anyway ...Mikoto had showed up with binders and scrapbooks full of ideas for the wedding. Not even an hour later. Mikoto had called up the girls and had Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, and even Tenten showed up, giving their ideas. He clearly remembers when Itachi had poked his head in, seeing his mother (and everyone) and swiftly went to hide in his office. Oh Naruto chewed him out later that night.

Itachi pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. "Hn. Isn't that the truth. She hasn't stopped. Ever since she found out you were Kushina's son. She felt responsible for you. If only you could have seen her, after your parents death. She was lost, no one had believed you were alive. Until Jiraiya proved you were. She even asked my father about adopting you, until Iruka and Kakashi beat her to the punch."

Naruto smiled. He made a note to himself to talk to Mikoto once the reception settled down, about how grateful he is.

"Now enough about that. I am here to enjoy my husband." Itachi smirked as he placed a few kisses down Naruto's neck. He grinned when he heard a muffled moan from Naruto when Itachi briefly marked his skin. "I can't wait for our honeymoon." He whispers.

The blonde bit his lip. This man is going to _ruin_ him. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by his lover once again.

"Oh..yes. I have one more present for you koi."

Naruto's pulled back from the embrace in surprise, "Itachi. No. You already gave me too much."

"This one is special. It's actually a present for the both of us." He pulls out a velvet bag, opening it he dumps the contents onto his hand. Revealing two necklaces with rings on the end.

Naruto stared at the necklace in surprise, "w-wait..those aren't?"

Itachi shook his head, "No. Not really. But replicas."

The rings were something Naruto immediately recognized. They were his parents wedding rings. Ones his father and mother designed for together. His mother's had a beautiful music note as the circle of the ring then three beautiful diamonds on top. His father's was a little different, a bit more simple. It had engraved symbol of the Rasengan logo and flames on each side of the logo. On the top there were diamonds to match his mothers, although smaller than hers. He remembers Jiraiya saying something how his father was a bit obsessed with having flames. He had this famous long coat that had flames licking the bottom of it, he would have worn it everywhere if he could.

"Oh Itachi...how did you even manage this?" Naruto asked as Itachi put the necklace of his mother's ring around his neck. While Itachi put Minato's ring around his own neck.

"Well, going through the albums for the wedding. I found your parents wedding album. I had heard you talk about the rings before, so I contacted Tsuande who fortunately remembered the creator of the rings. And he told me he was more than happy to be able to make these for us. He told me how vivid he remembers your parents when they came in. How in love they were. How special the rings were to them."

Naruto wanted to cry once more. "God..you have to stop! You can't keep doing this. Making me cry!"

Itachi chuckled, "I'm sorry love. Everyone speaks of the parents never ending love. And I want that with you. So, I hoped a piece of their love," he flicked at the Naruto's necklace, "would almost be...a blessing of sorts."

Itachi leaned and pecked Naruto on the lips, "Plus, you are my family now. I am a Namikaze as much as you are a Uchiha. And our future kids will proudly state they are from both families."

Naruto peaked up nervously at Itachi through his bangs. "You want kids?"

Itachi wanted to laugh at Naruto's expression, "Of course I do love. I will definitely have fun in making them." The raven had the audacity to smirk when Naruto blushed.

Naruto then bit his lip. He grabbed both of Itachi's hands and laid them flat on his stomach. "What if I told you...the family is already started?"

The Namikaze would have laughed at Itachi's shocked expression if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"W-when?"

' _Wow….I have never heard him stutter before.'_

Naruto tried to keep quiet as they were still surrounded by dancing couples. A couple of them started to look at the pair oddly when they noticed they had stopped dancing.

"You know how your parents decided to surprise us and take us on a trip a 'pre-family honeymoon' about a month or so ago?" Naruto looked embarrassed saying this out loud.

The Uchiha's lips twitched as he recalled the moments in their hotels hot tub...before they decided to taint the rest of their hotel room.

"A-anyway..I have been feeling queasy for a couple weeks...I went to the doctor's last week and well…" Naruto looked down at his stomach before meeting Itachi's eyes again.

"Itachi...you okay?" Sasuke who finally noticed Itachi and Naruto's mildly awkward position, came over to see what was wrong.

Itachi schooled his expression and intertwined his hands with Naruto. "Naruto. May I? _Please?_ "

The blonde grinned, he bit his lip - nervous. "I'm ready when you are. I have been dying to tell you all week. You are the first to know."

Itachi kissed his lover, deeply, pouring his love into it. "I love you so much Naruto…"

Sasuke, who was getting impatient now, "Itachi! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi back hugged Naruto and rested his hands on Naruto's stomach, "are you ready to be called uncle?"

' _God I WISH I HAD A CAMERA'_ Because Naruto was causing expressions on all the Uchihas faces today he didn't think they could do.

"Are you serious, dobe?" Sasuke jaw had dropped. Out of all the things he didn't expect _that_.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Uncle?" Sasuke kept repeating the word, as if he couldn't believe it. But he had, dare I say it, a dopey smile on his face. "I'm happy for you dobe."

Naruto laughed and hugged his brother. "Thank you teme. Or should I say Uncle Teme?"

"I will not let your kids call me that!"

"You can't boss me! It's my baby!"

Itachi shook his head, god..these two never stop. While they were distracted, he went to the DJ booth, grabbed a mic and shoved in it Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up in surprise, but took the mic, looking at Itachi for an explanation.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Itachi asked as he gestured to the crowd of their close friends and family who were staring at the group on the dance floor with some confusion and concern.

"U-uhh..yeah. S-sure."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto as silent support, but not before gesturing the DJ to silence the music for a moment.

"Umm..Hey everyone..first I would like to say. Thank you all for attending, you being here tonight means so much to Itachi and me. You are all are close friends and family and I can't think of a better group of people to spend this night with...beside my new husband." He relaxed a bit when he heard the crowd giggle at his attempt at humor.

"Now. You are all probably wondering what is going on up here. We must look odd. But I have some news…"

Naruto took a deep breath, smiling as he felt Itachi's arms tighten around him.

"I would like to announce a special guest to the party...while they are not physically here yet. They are already part of the family."

Naruto giggled into the mic as some guests turned to look at the doors as if they were expecting someone to come in. Still obviously confused.

"As I said...they are not here yet. Though I know they will be loved by everyone here. Everyone, " the guests perked up in their seats at the slight pause, " _I'm pregnant_."

It was silent for a few moments, before everyone jumped in their seats and screamed. Mikoto and Fugaku were the first ones to congratulate them. Naruto was startled to see Fugaku was shedding a few tears.

Itachi looked at the commotion around him, never more than happy about it. He turned his lover in his arms and kissed him. He then picked him up, Naruto quickly wrapping his legs around the taller man. Laughing when he was spun around. He smiled softly when Itachi stopped spinning him to kiss his stomach, which was almost eye level at the moment, with the raven. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair as his lover whispered promises to the unborn child. Kissing his tummy after every sentence.

 _I promise to love you._

 _We both will._

 _There are already so many people who love you._

 _You're daddy will take care of you. (Oh man, They are gonna be a spoiled little baby.)_

 _Mommy (Naruto smacked Itachi at that) and I will love forever._

 _We will all live a beautiful utopia together._

Naruto teared up at that. Yes...yes we will. He cupped Itachi face in his hands, kissing him.

" _I love you Naruto.."_

" _I love you Itachi.."_

 _Take my hands now_

 _You are the cause of my Euphoria_

…

 _When I'm with you I'm in Utopia..._

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that! It was super cheesy, full of fluff. But I love that! I wanted to end this, just like I ended the first part. Just because I really love those Euphoria lyrics, even though it is _kinda_ a sad song. I love it so much!

I might do some mini stories later for this. Or even a one-shot (maybe showing the night where Naruto got pregnant (wink wink)? Lol, I don't know! But this took forever. I am sorry this came wayyyy later than I wanted it to! But I really hope you liked it.


End file.
